1. Field
The general inventive concept of the present invention relates to a battery pack having a waterproof and heat-dissipating case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the technology for portable appliances has progressed and demand for such products has increased, demand for secondary batteries as a power source for the portable appliances has also seen a rapid increase.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.